User talk:Jtomlin1uk/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Robin Patterson 10:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Episode pages Splendid work on those early episodes (I presume, not remembering seeing any of them!) - but would it be easy for you to divert from those old ones to March 2007 so that we New Zealand viewers can read about the most recent episodes we may have missed? Tracy started her prison sentence last week - 20 May 2008 - as far as we are concerned. Robin Patterson 10:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi jtomlin1uk, just dropping by to say well done on those episode pages. It shows a lot of dedication to make so many articles in such a short time. :David 14:10, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hey up. Details of Alaister Bradshaw can be found on the alst two episodes on this page - http://www.tv.com/coronation-street/show/1419/episode_guide.html?season=7 The engagement only lasted for two episodes and from the sound of it Alaister might not have actually appeared on screen. DavidXBrunt 17:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my fault. Antoher question - Harry Bailey the insurance salesman who ran of with Nellie Fairclough in 62 is played by the same actor credited as Ron Bailey the insurance agent in 60/61. Same character different names or a mix up with the credits? I've started two pages for them with reference to each other but could probably merge them. Any suggestions? DavidXBrunt 17:47, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DavidXBrunt" :Hi, I was about to answer your question about Alistair Bradshaw but DavidXBrunt seems to have done it already. :David 22:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Clarifying my above request - in response to your most pleasing response on my talk page - I'd like to see the trial episodes on here and the next few; then I can add NZ screening dates and we'll see how we go from there. Tonight's episode (now 15 minutes in) is the morning after the big party; Vernon gets breakfast for his lady and Steve, ... Robin Patterson 07:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Producer "Do you think we should add "producer" to the episode template or is it better served as a page of its own listing them (or both?) John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC)" :Probably not, I think listing each producer's tenure on their own articles is enough. On the other hand, maybe I'm wrong... opinions? :David 18:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Howdo, noticed the edits - if I learnt to spell your life would be soooo much easier, wouldn't it? I'll check over things more carefully from now on. Or just not type in so much of a hurry next time. Are there any character profiles/actor profiles you particularly want to write? I'll stay away from them if there is. And I take it references to The Street should be avoided? Just asking so I'll know to get it right, cheers, DavidXBrunt 13:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) generally The Street/The programme - That's probably a sensible approach to take. I don't have strong feelings either way but want to be consistant and make less work for others. So we'll stick to that. The episode guides are a stunning piece of work and what I think will make this site really usefull. The speed too...impresed. As for profiles I'll just keep chuntering along then. It's very easy and something to do when I'd otherwise just be watching telly so it works out well. I hadn't seen that page. I'll let that guide me when I'm short of inspiration. Really hate to bring this up but in terms of character name consistnacy the profiles for Emily Nugent and Elsie Tanner will likely be Bishop and Nugent - what are the links for those two characters listed as in the episodes? (There's an argument that Elsie Tanner should just be Elsie Tanner. Does anyone ever refer to her as anything else?) Cheers DavidXBrunt 13:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Dates It's not a priority to create these pages, but I figured Corrie has a vast enough history for a few things to have happened on individual dates, plus a list of episodes that were broadcast on the date. I say we keep them. David 18:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers for that. That'll be definative then. Worried the Len Fairclough article is too in=depth and rmabling. MAy over haul it later and sperate out the Elsie material. The again there's an awful lot of that. I'm hoping to get the Adamson material worked up - am I right in thining he confessed to being guilty as charged over the incident that got him suspended - to The Sun? DavidXBrunt 20:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Could have sworn he confessed at a later date, I think about 1988. I'm relieved I didn't write the article up first. DavidXBrunt 20:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Linkage Cheers for the info on links I'm always happy to be corrected or advised especially when, as in this case, it's usefull information to know. I think I knew about the Mission - but may still have got it wrong - but the rest is handy to know, especially the Rovers. Noticed the change to the Pleaseance article, don't know why the link to the Beeb had been added. Part of me thinks the Who link shouldn't be there either. None of the other programmes in the profiles have explanatory links after all. Found Adamsons obituary from the Telegraph on-line, that should clear up a lot of confusion for his profile. DavidXBrunt 11:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) At the risk of starting a mutual appreciation society... Your timely kind words are appreciated and the episode guides you are writing are invaluable. You are tackling such a hge job with great aplomb and adding much of value to the site. They are certainly making the 1960's episodes much more pleasurable to watch, being able to fill in the blanks so easily is invaluable. Work will slow down over the weekend due to P.C. problems but I'm confidant that I'll continue to add what I can when I can. The intention is to work on the announced major articles and add a few links day by clinking on the random page button and then filling something in. DavidXBrunt 13:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NZ delays Thanks for moving on that. I'm sorry I can't help with cast list because our VCR has died. NZ has one hour on Tuesday and one on Thursday. We get one cast list at the end. Thursday June 5 started with the death at the factory, and that dominated the whole hour. Robin Patterson 16:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) OK, we now have the first half of Tuesday's programme. I changed a "she" to "he" and made a note on the talk page. Any time you feel like putting in the next three episodes (which I presume are all half-hour), I'll be very pleased. If you go beyond that to what will be this coming Tuesday's starter, one of us may add Template:spoiler2 at the top. Robin Patterson 04:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I have made starters for the next few episodes. No cast but some plot and the infobox details (with a bit of name-copying from you-may-guess-where). Added the "spoiler" template for Tuesday's first episode (Liam and Leanne...) Robin Patterson 07:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Now please have a look at Template talk:Infobox Episode. Robin Patterson 08:20, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You might make more use of redirects Would you save a bit of time typing "Gail" instead of "Gail"? As long as there is only one "Gail" of note, you should be able to do that without straining the system. Robin Patterson 04:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) See a copy of the above and of your response, and an expansion of the idea, at Forum:Using just a first name as a link. Robin Patterson 08:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Bernard Aspen/Leo Knowles Hi John. Just to let you know that, when you come to do the episodes written by Bernard Aspen and Leo Knowles, there is only one article, for Knowles, as Aspen was his earlier nom-de-plume. Hopefully that shouldn't affect your episode articles, but if you'd prefer a seperate Aspen article, just let me know. User: JSB 1980 09.45, 18 June 2008 Template change Cheers! You worry about the reaction to major changes like this. David 11:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Boyer And Hughes articles (Directors) Hi John. Are you able to change the page names of articles? If so, could you rename "John Boyer" to "Joe Boyer" and "V. Hughes" to "Vic Hughes" when you have some spare time? Corrie.net is great, but they get a few of the names wrong, which can be a pain when finding out the correct names further down the line! Many thanks. JSB 1980 14:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Name changes Thanks for letting me know, John! And thanks also for doing the changes, hopefully neither of us will spot many more from my articles. JSB 1980 16:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Template change I haven't changed a thing. Is it blue again on your end? How odd. I'll have a look at the settings. David 15:23, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I went onto the admin settings and noticed it had somehow been changed back to default. I'm at a loss to explain it! Anyway, the custom settings have been reinstated as of a few minutes ago. Thanks for telling me, these settings apply to me even when the default is changed, so I didn't know it was blue again. David 15:31, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Mike Newell Hi John. Just a quick heads-up if you haven't noticed yourself already: I saw on the back on the 1968 (I think it was `68, one of the late `60s ones anyway) DVD case that the episode directed by Mike Newell was credited to Cormac Newell, which I learned when doing the director entries was his middle name. So if you've done the entry for his episode(s?) already and it's not linking to his article, that'll be why. I know there's a way to link to different page names (I did it in the Brian Park entry for Hayley Patterson/Cropper and Deirdre Rachid/Barlow), but I thought I'd better let you know first, then you'll know what's what. Also, I've posted a forum post just asking the regulars if there's anything else I can be getting on with now I've done the writer, director and producer entries, so if there's anything you'd like me to tackle, just say the word. JSB 1980 19:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Coronation Street in 1970 Oops, I forgot about that, I was thinking about the year in terms of it being the first year after the chance to colour. I'll fix it. The episodes in 1970 are confusing - there seems to be no episode 1000 and two episodes were edited into one. I'm not sure what this means for the numbering, but I'm going by what other sites say in that regard. Quite tricky! David 15:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Longest running characters Yeah, I haven't updated that page in a couple of months, it's a good page to have but it's very troublesome when characters come and go frequently (like Peter Barlow) instead of having clear first and last episodes and that's it. It's on my to do list. David 4th October 1978 Hi John, I'm sure you're aware of this anyway, but I notice you haven't done an entry for the 4th October 1978 episode. I'm guessing you haven't the details for the episode to create an entry, but thought I'd bring it to your attention just in case it's something you intended to rectify at a later date. JSB 1980 09:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, ignore the above John, there IS an entry for that episode! Must be an incorrect link or something, I'll take a look. Sorry about that! JSB 1980 09:03, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Images and a request Thanks for the message. Getting the images is surprisingly time-consuming, pinpointing the right moment for each episode. I try to get an image that reminds me of the particular episode instead of just something general, so there are hardly any ones of inside the Rovers! About episode images, I've a challenge for you. At this page on the ITV website there are several videos depicting Rovers barmaids in action, one of them is a scene with Harry Hewitt and Concepta Riley, from 1961 I think, but you wouldn't be able to identify the episode, could you? It would mean another early screengrab for the episode section hopefully from a non-DVD episode. David :Thanks, I'll screengrab that in a few minutes. There is also a section on proposals through Corrie history - I've already taken those images created pages for the episodes they belong to, so along the way there might be the odd surprise of an episode page already existing! (The earliest one is Derek and Mavis, I think). David 21:56, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I'd actually been thinking about categories like that, do you mean like 'Category:Wedding episodes' or 'Category:Episodes with births'? It's a good idea anyway. Yeah, implement them! I've noticed you adding the templates to the 1960s episodes, I kept meaning to do that but never had the patience to do more than a few at a time. David 20:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) List of past characters John, I've tagged the article for possible deletion. I'm hoping more people will leave their opinions on whether it stays or not before I remove it. David 16:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not overly keen on it, myself, but it's not for me to decide whether it should stay or go. JSB 1980 07:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Vandalism A vandal is on the loose as i know you are aware of, see the history of this page for a personal attack he just left, i do hope David blocks this tosser! i've also tagged Jackie Marsh article for deletion and blanked the bullcrap on that page. (PS:sorry for adding swear words to your talk page, John) Notdoppler 20:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Although rather than deleting the page, we could recreate that article constructively, as Jackie Marsh was actually a character, i'll try and gather some information on this character, also thank for the message regarding the Peter redirect, i'll try not to be so careless next time. Notdoppler 20:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ITV images The ITV site is quite good for images, I've been meaning to plunder through their videos and save the images, thanks for the information! Shame they don't have more 1960s content though. David 21:38, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou! Cheers for that website, Thankyou, it's great, i was really struggling before! Notdoppler 18:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) TVTimes I'm entered my details and I'm in. I searched for Coronation Street and it contains basic information about each episode (at first glance, anyway), like broadcast date (and time), producer credits and director credits. I'll dig deeper and see what's there. David 20:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) OMG it includes cast lists!! Well the one I just clicked on does anyway. David 20:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed a few discrepancies already. What episodes do we not know the writer/director? I might be able to find them. David 09:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Stephen Hancock is listed as having directed Episodes 1790 and 1791! Surely not? David 09:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) H.V. Kershaw is listed as producer for all of those episodes. David 11:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :It just says 'producer'. Here's a screenshot with full episode details: 12:07, 2 October 2008 (UTC) EDIT: didn't realise it would display the image! I'm on the BFI site, and searched for Coronation Street, but it's just a list of episodes, nothing about clips or student access. Can you provie a link? David 20:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :From the way it reads I think I should be able to access it from the uni. I'll drop by the uni library tomorrow and see if I can get on from there. David 20:18, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't get a chance to look yesterday, I'll have to try it on Monday. Sure it'll work though. David 09:44, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Screengrabs Screengrabs are easy - I use the good old 'print screen' key, then paste in paint. I don't know if every computer has it, I only noticed it when I was told about. It's very useful and generally lets you screengrab anything if it's on your computer screen. David 20:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :It's just in accessories for me. I have Windows XP. It might be called something else, or you might have to search for it. If you can't find it, try right-clicking on an image (anything) online, selecting 'save image as', then go to the file, right click and select 'open with' and paint should be one of the options. Then when it's open, go to the file menu, select 'new' and hey presto, a blank paint document. There's probably a way simpler method, but I tend to overanalyse things. David 20:31, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Responce Ok, thank you for informing me of this, i will keep that memorosed in future, one more thing, how do you whether a character is a guest star or not? As i am currently working my way back writing episodes, soon i think i'll meet you in the middle, as your working your way forward. This is Notdoppler 16:23, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Turn out the Lights Thanks for writing about the spin-off material, it's a topic I know nothing about. One thing of note though, I don't think there's any need for the Turn out the Lights episode page titles to be preceded by 'Turn out the Lights:'. What do you think? David 11:54, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Page deleted. About the template, I was thinking since it's a different show we could make it a different colour than the Corrie one. The variety might be good. :I don't know about the Turn out the Lights prefix, it sounds unnecessary to me. I think we'll just leave them the way they are for now then. David 12:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::What colour would suit it? I picked red for Corrie because somehow red seems like a Corrie colour. David 12:36, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know what Brighton Bubble is. David 12:42, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =Responce Hm, it's hard to tell who is a regular or a guest, but one i struggle with is Tom Kerrigan, apparantly a guest star, played by Philip McGinley, it's hard to say whether he is a regular or not, when he first started appearing in February 2008, for a few episodes, then for 1 episode in June (which were all obviously guest appearances), he then reappeared again in July and has been a recurring character ever since, he has not yet been involved in a major story but has been in the background of a lot of plotlines, also, Ted Page, he is shown as a regular but has only recurred since his arrival, Ted's full list of appearances are listed here. This is Notdoppler 14:37, 8 October 2008 (UTC) The character of Roger Stiles leaves the soap tonight, a character called Doreen Fenwick who appeared between February and December 2007, is debatable to whether she was regular or a guest, some say she is a regular but some say not, one website that can be good to define who is a regular and who isn't is tvrage.com, you can find a "search characters" section and it tells you which they are: part of the main cast or a guest star. On the subject of Tom Kerrigan, sources mentioned before his return in June that "Liam Connor's departure will see the arrival of his cousin, Tom" suggesting that Tom is a regular. Doreen has been stated as a guest on tvrage, but on others like Corrieblog say she was semi-regular. I moved Doreen as being a guest for some time and then moved her back, some say that if a character who has been a regular briefley returns after a long period of years is a guest for their return, such as Jim McDonald, who appeared from 1989 to 2001 as a regular, then became a recurring character in the years from 2003 to 2005, and then returned again in 2007 and some said that he was a guest. This is Notdoppler 17:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I was expecting there to be more to say about Beattie, but it seems she wasn't in it as often as I thought. I've been doing more character articles lately as the episode section seems to be coming along okay. David 13:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :1990s screencaps will be quite rare too, I imagine, through not having the episodes on DVD. David 13:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Compliment Hi, i really appreciate your contributions, mainly on old episodes article, i think almost every single one of your contributions right from the start have been great! I trust your names John? Notdoppler 16:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Help needed? John, i've noticed you have been slowing down with creating the really old episode articles, and i am aware that once you get to the 1990s it gets from easy to hard, as i'm sure you are aware of, i am working my way back and am currently in 2007, if you need any help in the 1990s, i will be happy to give you some help if it is needed? This is Notdoppler 17:45, 12 october 2008 (UTC) Hm, newer episodes have more info than th elder ones, for instance – older epsodes lack cast lists and plot summaries, since older ones were in the era before computors came out. I tell you what, i'll race down to 1999! This is Notdoppler 18:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Correcting links Hi John, I've noticed you've been correcting a few links, Corner Shop flat to 15a Coronation Street. Just letting you know that this isn't necessary, you can just create a redirect page. David 08:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Year pages Thanks, I'll remember that when I get to the 1992 page. Corrie episode numbering is so weird - the production codes keep us on track when there are double episodes, but we technically end up with fewer episodes that the current total indicates. Come to think of it, we'll be hitting 7000 soon. Weird to think that half the total episodes of Corrie has been produced in the last 15 years, and only just over a quarter now are from the Annie/Elsie/Ena era. I know very little about 90s Corrie, as you might have noticed I didn't even write an intro for the Coronation Street in 1990 page as the only thing I know about that year is that the modern side of the street was unveiled then. David 21:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought about buying it, but then thought I might as well wait for the inevitable 50th anniversary book. I know there's a copy of it in my local library though if I'm ever desperate to see it. David 21:31, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Live Hi John, I've got a question for you I was wondering if you knew, just to note it down in a particular article - when did the episodes start being recorded in advance rather than being live? I know they started off alternating between live and pre-recorded as two episodes were recorded on one day when the show started. I'm assuming it was before 1963 as Doctor Who was never live. David 15:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Irma Barlow Thanks for the information, I'll put that on the page. I think where Daran Little is concerned people tend to take his word for it on anything Corrie-related. David 10:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Episodes John, as i am sure you will have noticed that recently i have slowed down on my share of episode articles, i think i am going to leave them for some time now whilst i fill in regular cast lists for you, i'm sure most visitors to this encyclopedia will probobly come back when it is nearer to completion anyway. Notdoppler 16:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The full cast list are from 1991- shown on imdb. I think i am a bit slower than you on creating full episode pages, older episodes have smaller cast lists and less cast lists, which take less time. Notdoppler 16:57, 28 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Brian Tilsley Thank you for the compliment! I'm going through the character pages, and hope to create some more. Notdoppler 19:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 1974 casts I stopped after a few as something didn't seem right. David 16:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm continuing with these earlier cast lists today, but how should I approach these post-1974 ones? Not that there are many on the site anyway. From prior to that, I've only 1962, 1963, 1964 and 1966 left. Curious that almost all early years have full cast lists for the first few months then nothing at all after that. David 12:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Blowing my own trumpet! At some point in the past couple of days, I contributed my 10,000th edit to this site!!--Jtomlin1uk 10:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Thats a lot. David 13:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) 1990 episodes Hi there, I notice you're making your way through the 1990s episodes quite well, just a thing to note when you get to the point there started being four episodes a week, could you please make the 'month' templates on two lines like the 2000s ones? David 20:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Episode articles I don't know how you can write so many episode articles on one day! I feel bad when a few days go by and I hardly do anything. David 16:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I have a totally different approach to episode articles, probably a more time consuming one. I take each one individually as I'm posting it here including the cast list. I'll resume 2005 tonight I hope, but I've also got to go back and do 2006 at some point. I've also discovered the last few months we've been out episode number out on recent episodes, I've started doing them right now but somewhere in the summer there must have been a double episode that took up more than one production number and I didn't notice. It's so minor though that I'm not going to fix until we've reached the 7000 episodes, and it only affects about 100 or so episode articles from 2008 anyway. David 16:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm just going to fix the lot of these right now, I think it's best to nip this in the bud before more pages are created which link to the wrong ones. David 21:54, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I know! I would normally just redirect pages rather than cut/paste/delete but in the case of two episodes on one day I would be redirecting to pages which already exist, which can't be done. Time for a wee break, I think. David 13:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Ehm... yeah lol. David 14:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well done on finishing the 1990s, the target seems much closer now. My plan is to finish 2005 in the next few days then alternate between a 2004 month and a 2006 month, as 2006 has only been done partially. I'm also going to wait to see the production codes for the recent double length episodes to see if they count as one or two before I put them up. Also I might take the time to write a new Article of the Week, which is more like Article of the Month at the moment. Was thinking of 'Christmas'. David 21:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Episodes complete Thanks, I'll do that, but some of the September 2004 episodes are the first ones I've done that I've not been able to find cast lists for. Two episodes to go. David 17:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Cheers, thanks for all the work you've done. David 17:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My talk page Hi, what do you think about the idea that's been proposed on my talk page? David 11:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Colour television No problem, I'll try to get that done some time today. Also, just letting you know if you didn't already that this wiki will be in the Wikia Spotlight soon, hopefully this will get us some new users. David 15:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The Evening Times is Glasgow's main evening paper. I don't read it though. David 15:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thats the images uploaded. They are Image:Colour_rovers_1.JPG and Image:Colour_rovers_2.JPG. David 15:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Great, I'll ask my sister about newspapers in Yorkshire, as she lives there. David 16:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) More cast information for 1988 episodes. Hi John Just a couple more casts for the following episodes:- 20th June Percy, Emily, Deirdre, Ken, Martin, Alan B, Mavis, Jack, Gloria, Betty, Sally, Kevin, Vera, Jenny B, Rita, Fiona C. Writer Brian Finch Director Howard Baker 22nd June Jack, Percy, Bet, Gloria, Sandra, Rita, Mavis, Deirdre, Ken, Vera, Mike Baldwin, Kevin, Fiona C, Emily, Martin, Bob Statham, Alan Bradley, Ronnie Stubbs. Writer John Stevenson Director Ric Mellis Regards Soldeed1 21:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)